¿Quienes Demonios Son Romeo y Julieta?
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Soul y Maka eran mejores amigos desde pequeños, pero por una tonta discusion de sus padres los separan, años despues se vuelven a encontrar, y Soul se da cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Maka, pero ese amor es algo imposible, No es un Romeo&Julieta normal 8D
1. Cap1 'Reencuentro'

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su creador Atsushi Okubo.

_**Capitulo inspirando escuchando Romeo & Juliet de The Killers.**_

_**Yo tengo un collar como el que se menciona en este capitulo *-* ok ya xD**_

* * *

_**¿Quiénes Demonios son Romeo y Julieta?**_

_**Cap.1 'Reencuentro'**_

**Maka POV**

Desperté perezosamente, apenas escuche mi despertador sonar y los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana y daban directamente en mi rostro.

Me Levante de la cama y fui directamente al baño.

Me mire por unos minutos en el espejo, y enseguida note que algo me faltaba.

Pase mi mano por mi cuello y me di cuenta que no tenia puesto mi collar.

Salí corriendo del baño y fui hasta mi cama, la revolví por completo, hasta que vi algo de color amarillo entre las sabanas. **(N/A: Como soy mala describiendo la forma del collar imaginen el alma de Soul ewe).**

Suspire aliviada.

Simplemente no podía perder el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Soul, mi mejor amigo hace 9 años que no lo veo, y ¿Por qué? Por que simplemente mis padres y los de el se odian a morir.

Y cuando ambos teníamos 7 nuestros padres nos separaron, por una estúpida discusión que no recuerdo, pero antes de irse Soul me dio su collar preferido y me prometió que tarde o temprano regresaría por el.

Comencé a vestirme, ya que tenia que llegar temprano a mi primer día en la escuela.

El uniforme consistía en un vestido color negro con rayas verticales color rojas, el vestido llegaba por arriba de las rodillas –algo corto para mi gusto- También llevaba una corbata roja, en las piernas llevaba unas medias que llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, los zapatos al igual que el vestido eran negros y con unos pequeños moñitos rojos que combinaban perfectamente con la corbata a los lados.

Y Finalmente me puse mi collar, era mi amuleto de buena suerte, desde que Soul me lo dio no me lo he quitado jamás y siempre me ha traído buena suerte.

Fui directamente hasta la cocina, tome un pan tostado le unte un poco de mermelada de fresa y prácticamente lo trague, serví un poco de jugo de naranja que había hecho mamá la noche anterior y lo bebí rápidamente.

- Maka, ¿ya te vas? – pregunto Spirit mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Si, se me esta haciendo tarde – dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y algunos libros.

- Deberías decirle a tu mamá que ya te vas – dijo papá mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento papá, ¿puedes despedirme de ella? – dije mientras lo miraba tiernamente, sabia que esa mirada nunca fallaba con Spirit.

- Vale, que tengas un buen día Maka.

- Gracias papá, ¡adiós! – me despedí de mi papa y camine hacia la puerta.

* * *

Salí rápidamente de mi casa, y comencé a correr hacia la escuela, iba en una de las mejores escuelas 'El Shibusen' solo ciertas personas podían entrar a esa escuela, yo entre gracias a mis buenas calificaciones, bueno y creo que en parte por que Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama el director de la escuela, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- ¡Maka! – escuche como alguien me llamaba.

Voltee mi cabeza, para así encontrarme con Chrona mi mejor amiga y Ragnarok su hermano gemelo, a pesar de que son gemelos no se parecen en nada, tanto físicamente como en las personalidades. Chrona tiene el cabello rosado, como dice Kid esta asimétricamente cortado, pero a Chrona se le ve lindo, sus ojos son azules, y es delgada, en la personalidad es demasiado tímida y le cuesta mucho relacionarse con las personas.

Ragnarok por su parte es alto un - poco mas que Chrona y yo – tiene el cabello negro –aunque cuando esta despeinado se logra ver que debajo de su cabello negro, tiene color blanco, si tiene el cabello de dos colores - , es casi del mismo largo que Chrona, pero a diferencia de ella, el si lo tiene bien cortado, sus ojos son azules, es en lo único en que se parecen Chrona y Ragnarok, lo raro en el es que siempre usa una bendita blanca en forma de 'X' por encima de su nariz, en la personalidad también es completamente diferente a Chrona, a el le encanta jugar bromas pesadas, se relaciona fácilmente con las personas – y mas con las chicas -.

- Bu-buenos días, Ma-Maka – saludo tímidamente Chrona.

- Buenos días Chrona – la salude animadamente - ¿Lista para el primer día de escuela? – Si, Chrona y Ragnarok, también entraron al Shibusen.

- S-si – contesto Chrona.

- Chrona se muere por ver a Kid – se burlo Ragnarok, Chrona se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, mientras se iba a una esquina y murmuraba que no sabia como tratar con los chicos, Ragnarok se empezó a reír del estado tan deplorable de su hermana.

- Oh vamos Ragnarok, no seas tan malo con Chrona – la defendí – Además, yo se que tu te mueres por ver a todo tu 'club de fans' es mas les diré tu 'escondite secreto', para que te acosen ahí. – Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, pero Ragnarok es el chico mas guapo de todo el Shibusen, ya se que es el primer día de clases en esa escuela, pero desde que íbamos en primaria las niñas acosaban – literalmente – al pobre de Ragnarok, y la mayoría de las chicas que entraron en el Shibusen están por Ragnarok.

Escuche tragar fuertemente a Ragnarok. Reí al ver su reacción.

- Eres una mala persona Maka – dijo mientras su rostro se ponía completamente blanco.

- Jaja, lo se – dije orgullosamente, me gustaba molestar a Ragnarok, desde que nos conocemos siempre nos hemos llevado de esa forma – No te preocupes, no les diré nada, pero ya no molestes a Chrona.

- Eres una mala y muy chantajista persona – Ragnarok me miro fijamente, para después sonreírme, me sonroje.

Le sonreí, Ragnarok es mi segundo mejor amigo después de Soul, siempre me apoya en todo y me aconseja, creo que por eso lo quiero tanto, _Eso es una mentira y lo sabes Maka, estas enamorada de el._

Mi conciencia tenia razón, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ragnarok, ¿desde cuando lo se?, desde que Ragnarok me defendió de unos niños que solían molestarme de pequeña, Soul siempre era el que me defendía, pero desde que el se fue, los niños solo se acercaban a molestarme, - sobre todo el grupo de Kim-.

- Hey Maka, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Ragnarok mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Etto, si estoy bien, es solo que estaba pensando.

- Siempre estas pensando, deberías hacer otra cosa, ¿necesitas ayuda con tus libros? – pregunto mientras señalaba todos los libros que llevaba en las manos.

- No, estoy bien – mentí, la verdad tener todos esos libros en las manos era doloroso, además de que era muy pesado.

- Eso es una mentira – Ragnarok tomo todos mis libros en sus manos – anda ve a sacar a mi hermana de su momento 'depresivo y _emo_'.

- Eso deberías de hacerlo tu, tu la metiste ahí, tu deberías de sacarla – le regañe.

- No soy bueno en eso y lo sabes, además no es mi culpa que se ponga emo por cualquier cosa. – dijo mientras me miraba seriamente.

- Pero es tu hermana y además es tu gemela, deberías saber mejor que nadie como sacarla de su momento 'depresivo y _emo_' – nos miramos seriamente durante un par de minutos, pero la guerra de mirada no duro mucho, ya que nos comenzamos a reír al escuchar como Chrona murmuraba que no sabia como tratar con las guerra de miradas. – Vale ya la saco de su momento 'depresivo y _emo_'.

Me acerque hasta Chrona y en pocos minutos ya estaba como normalmente suele estar, tímida, caminamos los tres juntos hasta el Shibusen.

- ¿Sa-sabias que mamá…trabajara co-como enfermera…en el Shibusen? – dijo tímidamente Chrona.

- ¿Medusa-sama trabajara en la enfermería? – pregunte emocionada.

- Si. – respondió Ragnarok sin mucho animo – pero seguro que si te escuche llamarla 'Medusa-sama' te odiara, ya te dijo muchas veces que le digas Medusa.

- Lo se, pero es que me da pena llamarla simplemente por su nombre – dije mientras me sonrojaba levemente. – creo que como ahora será enfermera, la llamare Medusa-sensei.

- Enserio que no tienes remedio Maka. – Dijo Ragnarok mientras volteaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

- Déjame vivir en paz. – le reclame divertida, Ragnarok rio.

* * *

Tan pronto llegamos al Shibusen nos encontramos con el resto de nuestros amigos, Kid, el hijo del director y fundador del Shibusen, Shinigami-sama, Liz y Patty, son primas de Kid y al igual que Chrona y Ragnarok son gemelas, pero estas tampoco se parecen mucho, luego estaba Black Star, el chico mas ególatra, estúpido, imbécil, idiota, etc. etc. Que se puedan imaginar pero el también es uno de mis mejores amigos, después de Black Star esta Tsubaki, a ella la conozco desde hace un año, pero ya se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, y es la única que logra estar junto a Black Star sin quejarse, la admiro y demasiado.

- Hey Kid – le llamo Liz, pero este estaba más ocupado observando a Chrona, Ragnarok lo miraba molesto, puede parecer que Ragnarok no le importe mucho Chrona pero en realidad la protege mucho y no deja que cualquier chico se le acerque a su hermana. – ¡Kid deja de observar a Chrona y ponme atención!

Kid miro a Liz completamente sonrojado. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nervioso.

- ¿Sabes cual será nuestra clase?

- Sip, la clase de la luna. – respondió Kid serio.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre 'quien seria el profesor' o 'si había chicos guapos' o sobre 'cuantas reclutas nuevas tendría el nuevo club de fans de Ragnarok', pero yo deje de prestarles atención en cuanto vi _algo_ que se me hizo muy familiar.

Deje a los chicos para empezar a correr hasta donde se movía aquel algo que se me hizo familiar. Escuche como los chicos me gritaban para que regresara pero no les hice caso y seguí corriendo, pase entre toda la multitud de estudiantes, solo para encontrarme con aquellos orbes rubís que no miraba desde hace 9 años.

- S-Soul – balbucee.

- ¿Maka?, ¿Maka Albarn? – pregunto incrédulo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, Soul sonrió, su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo aquellos dientes de tiburón que tanto me gustaban mirar, y siempre solía preguntarle el por que tenia sus dientes así y su respuesta siempre era la misma.

- ¿Por qué tienes los dientes diferentes? – pregunte, solo para saber si aun recordaba aquellos momentos.

- Por que, me gusta poder diferenciarme del resto del mundo. – contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Soul, te he extrañado mucho! – dije algo triste mientras me lanzaba contra el y en poco tiempo caímos al suelo.

- Jaja, yo también te he extrañado mucho Maka.

- Maka-chan, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Tsubaki quien se acercaba a Soul y a mi con el resto de los chicos.

- Si, ahora estoy más feliz que antes. – conteste feliz, mientras seguía abrazada del cuello de Soul, oigan, ¿que esperaban?, hace 9 años que no lo veo, ahora no lo pienso soltar fácilmente.

- Maka, creo que debemos levantarnos del suelo –Soul rio.

- Cierto – me separe de el, el se levanto primero del suelo, y lo próximo que vi fue dos manos frente a mi, ambas extendidas, alce la vista y me encontré con Soul y Ragnarok dándome la mano.

- Venga, te doy la mano, levántate – dijeron los dos al unisonó, Ragnarok y Soul se miraron fijamente, Ragnarok parecía mirarlo con malas intenciones, Soul en cambio rio quedamente, me sonroje por la acción de ambos, alce mis dos manos y las puse sobre la de ambos, para sostenerme mejor y me levante.

- Gracias – balbucee sonrojada, mientras miraba hacia el suelo y me sacudía el vestido.

- Por nada – volvieron a decir ambos al unisonó.

- ¿Y quien es el? – pregunto pícaramente Liz, mientras miraba fijamente a Soul y lo señalaba con se dedo índice.

- Ah el es Soul Evans, mi mejor amigo al cual no veía desde hace 9 años - dije para después mirar fijamente a Soul y sonreírle.

Escuche como Ragnarok bufaba un poco molesto por lo bajo y miraba algo raro a Soul, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

- Y, ¿en que clase estas? – pregunto Kid.

- En la clase de la luna – contesto Soul con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡¡Esa es nuestra clase!! – dije emocionada. – ¡Entonces estaremos juntos!

- Así parece – contesto.

Soul me miro y yo le sonreí, me sentía tan feliz de volver a ver a Soul, mi mejor amigo, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, pero entonces el timbre que anunciaba que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar sonó.

- Hay que ir a clases – dijo dulcemente Tsubaki.

Todos asentimos y caminamos hacia nuestro salón, A partir de este día ya nada puede salir mal, ¿Cierto?

* * *

_Bien ewe el primer cap de este nuevo Fic, si lo se, xD no he terminado los otros y ya subí uno nuevo, pero es que no me pude resistir, pero bueno ewe ¿que tal este capitulo? Bueno, Malo o Pesimo. Bueno este Fic salió de mi retorcida imaginación escuchando Romeo & Juliet de The Killers, escuchen esa canción, esta muy kawaii *-*, si ewe aquí Maka esta enamorada de Ragnarok *-* lo describí así, por que vi un FanArt y Ragnarok se veía kawaii *-* ok ya xD, y si se preguntan el por que del titulo, ewe ya lo verán después ajajaja –risa macabra estilo Rin Kagamine(¿?)- Ya arrodíllense ahora(¿?) ok eso no xDD! Asdas *-* Bien si quieren la conti, solo dejen un review :D! espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ^^, espero la disfruten._

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	2. Cap2 ¿Nuevos Amigos?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertencen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

_**¿Quiénes Demonios Son Romeo y Julieta?**_

_**Cap.2 ¿Nuevos Amigos?**_

**Soul POV.**

No lo podía creer, después de muchos años volví a ver a Maka.

Mi mejor amiga.

Todos estos años que estuve lejos de ella, siempre recordaba los viejos momentos, me gustaba recordar su tierna mirada.

Maka me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro salón, de pronto sentí una mirada llena de odio hacia mi, un escalofrió recorrió por completo mi espalda. Voltee mi cabeza y vi al chico que hace unos momentos había ayudado a Maka a levantarse del suelo mirándome con odio.

_Siempre haciendo amigos, ¿no Soul?_

- Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí Soul – hablo Maka, mientras me miraba con una tierna sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que tanto extrañaba de Maka, su tierna sonrisa.

- Yo tampoco, me costo mucho trabajo convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran regresar, pero con ayuda de Wes – mi hermano mayor – logre convencerlos – dije feliz.

- ¡Me alegro! – dijo Maka feliz.

Pero de pronto un ruido muy raro – que mas bien parecían ruedas – interrumpió a todos los alumnos que estábamos dentro del salón esperando al profesor, y justo en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió por completo, y un señor cayo al suelo con todo y una silla con pequeñas rueditas.

- Jum, tengo que practicarlo un poco mas – murmuro.

Todos miramos con un poco de miedo a la persona que estaba frente a nosotros, era un hombre con cabellos grises, tenía un extraño tornillo atravesando su cabeza.

- Bien mocosos, yo seré su nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Franken Stein, pero solo díganme Stein-sensei o los diseco – dijo esto ultimo con una cara perversa que asusto a toda la clase.

- Nee Soul – escuche como Maka susurraba, voltee mi rostro para mirarla fijamente. – Los chicos y yo nos reuniremos en el almuerzo, ¿quieres venir?

- Claro – respondí.

La clase de Stein fue sumamente… ¿rara? Y asquerosa, se la paso disecando un pobre animal, casi toda la clase miro la escena con asco. ¡Por Dios, ese tipo estaba completamente loco!

Nuevamente sentí un escalofrió recorrer por completo mi espalda, voltee mi cabeza y descubrí – otra vez – que el chico me estaba mirando con odio. ¿¡Por que me miraba así!? ¡¡Yo no le he hecho nada malo!!

En cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó, todos salimos del salón corriendo, algunos fueron a vomitar y otros a la enfermería, la clase de Stein, me dejo completamente traumado por toda mi vida.

* * *

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano, era Maka, la cual me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Ven, te presentare a mis amigos – dijo mientras, me jalaba hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería.

- Vale.

- Mira el es Death The Kid, pero todos le decimos Kid, es el hijo de Shinigami-sama – dijo mientras señalaba a un chico que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de la mesa, el tipo tenia tres rayas blancas al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

- Hola, mucho gusto, espero que te gus… ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESO? – grito completamente asustado mientras señalaba mi 'corbata' y le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Emm…mi corbata – respondí.

- ¡Es completamente asimétrico!, ¡no se le pude llamar corbata a una cosa tan deforme! – Grito histérico. Maka solo observaba la escena con una gotita de agua en su sien.

- Venga ya Kid, tranquilízate asustas al chico nuevo – Dijo una chica rubia.

- Oh, mira Soul, ella es Liz Thompson, ella y Patty – Maka señalo a una chica que estaba tragando – literalmente – la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa – son gemelas y son primas de Kid.

- Gusto en conocerlas.

- Igual Soul – respondió Liz, la verdad no creía que ella y la otra chica, emm creo que su nombre era Patty, fueran gemelas, no se parecen en nada.

- ¡Yahooo!, No te olvides de mi plana, digo Maka, Yo soy el gran Dios de Dioses Black Star – grito a todo pulmón un chico peli azul, mientras se subía a la mesa con pose de Dios.

- Ese estúpido, imbécil, idiota, ególatra que esta sobre la mesa, es Black Star, uno de mis amigos – dijo Maka. – Y la chica que esta a su lado, es Tsubaki – Maka señalo a una chica pelinegra que le rogaba al tal Black Star para que bajara de la mesa.

- Gusto en conocerlos – grite, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después volver a concentrarse en bajar a Black Star de la mesa.

- Y por ultimo, están Chrona – dijo mientras señalaba una chica muy delgada, con cabellos rosados y mal cortado, la chica se encontraba en una esquina murmurando algo como 'no se como tratar con chicos nuevos' – Perdón es que ella es muy tímida, y el es Ragnarok, el hermano gemelo de Chrona. – señalo al chico que me miraba con odio hace unos minutos.

- ¿Son gemelos? – pregunte incrédulo, no lo podía creer el chico y su hermana no se parecían en nada.

- Si, no se parecen en nada ¿cierto? – dijo Maka.

Asentí con la cabeza, tiempo después todos estábamos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, y al parecer tenían mucha curiosidad sobre mi relación con Maka, sobre todo Liz.

- Y ¿hace cuanto que se conocen? – pregunto muy interesada.

- Bueno, nos conocimos desde que éramos bebes, sus padres y mis padres solían llevarse muy bien, hasta que llego aquel día – Maka me miro con tristeza y yo la mire de la misma forma.

- ¿A…aquel…día? – pregunto tímidamente la chica peli rosa, creo que su nombre era Chrona.

- El día que nos separaron – dijo Maka tristemente.

- ¡Oh!, ¿y a donde te llevaron Soul? – pregunto Kid.

- A Londres – respondí sin mucho ánimo, la verdad nunca me había gustado Londres.

De pronto un grupo de chicas completamente eufóricas se acercaban corriendo hasta nuestra mesa, traían cámaras fotográficas en sus manos, parecían que acababan de ver a algún ídolo juvenil.

Maka rio quedamente.

- Hey Ragnarok, yo que tu empiezo a correr – dijo Maka, mientras reía, el tal Ragnarok dejo de jugar con su comida y alzo la vista, en cuanto vio como el grupo de chicas se acercaban a nuestra mesa su cara se puso completamente blanca.

- ¡Oh no!, co…corre…nee-san – le aconsejo Chrona.

Yo no entendía que pasaba, solo observaba como los demás chicos reían.

Pero en cuanto el chico se levanto de su lugar, dispuesto a correr, la masa de chicas eufóricas se le abalanzaron tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! Ragnarok-kun cásate conmigo – le rogaba una chica.

- No claro que no, el se casara conmigo, soy mejor que tu – le grito otra chica y ambas mujeres comenzaron a pelear, mientras tanto otras besaban, tocaban y hasta le tomaban fotos al pobre Ragnarok. Todos los chicos reían, menos Maka, quien se levanto de su lugar, tomo una gran enciclopedia en sus manos y se dirigió hasta el grupo de eufóricas chicas.

- Maka… - escuche balbucear a Maka, y al parecer las demás chicas lo hicieron, miraron con temor a Maka, quien tenia una cara macabra, todas gritaron con terror y se alejaron rápidamente de Ragnarok.

- ¡Gracias Maka!, ¡Gracias amiga! – le agradecía Ragnarok a Maka. – Te debo un helado.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Maka – ¡Vale!, pero que sea de vainilla – Reí un poco, Maka nunca cambiara, el helado de vainilla era su favorito, cuando ambos éramos pequeños, y al parecer lo sigue siendo.

Mire a Maka y a Ragnarok fijamente, ambos se miraban ligeramente sonrojados, aquello no me dio buena espina, aunque ahora sabia la razón por la cual el tal Ragnarok me miraba con odio. El tipo estaba enamorado de Maka.

De pronto la campana que anunciaba que el receso había terminado sonó, todos nos levantamos de la mesa, tomamos nuestras charolas con el resto de la comida y lo tiramos en la basura.

* * *

Nuevamente entramos a la clase de Stein, debo decir que su clase siguió siendo completamente asquerosa, ¡¿Es que acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea diseccionar a esos pobres animales?!

Mire a mi alrededor algunos alumnos estaban completamente desmayados, otros querían vomitar, otros en cambio estaban platicando.

- Nee Soul, ¿Wes vino contigo? – pregunto Maka, quien estaba sentada junto a mi. Wes es mi hermano mayor – Es idéntico a mi solo que mas alto - el, Maka y yo solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos pequeños, Wes es mas grande que yo por 3 años, y mientras yo este en Death City Wes será mi tutor.

- Si – respondí con desgano.

- Tengo ganas de verlo, quiero ver cuanto ha cambiado.

- Bueno es igual que yo, solo que más alto y mas imbécil. – me burle.

- Oh vamos Soul, no te burles de Wes – me regaño Maka – recuerda que el solía convencer a nuestros padres para jugar juntos un rato mas.

- Cierto, al menos hacia algo bueno.

Maka me miro con una linda y cálida sonrisa.

Le sonreí de la misma manera, espero que sus padres no se enteren de que Maka y yo vamos en la misma escuela, si se enteran, lo mas seguro es que obliguen a Maka a cambiarse de escuela.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo están tus padres? – pregunte.

Maka rio un poco.

- Pues igual que siempre, odiando a los tuyos – respondió con una sonrisa – y ¿como están los tuyos?

- Ya sabes – me encogí de hombros – odiando a los tuyos.

Ambos reímos al unisonó, un bisturí roso mi cabello, mire con miedo hacia el profesor.

- Pongan atención, o los disecciono a ambos – nos amenazo a Maka y a mi, dejamos de reír y pusimos atención a la clase.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó todos salimos rápidamente del salón.

- Bueno Soul, entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidió Maka con un abrazo, la abrace de la misma forma.

- Vale Maka, cuídate – me despedí con una sonrisa.

Observe como Maka se alejaba lentamente, acompañada de sus amigos, bueno también son mis amigos, iban todos excepto uno: el tal Ragnarok.

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, decidí irme por el patio trasero, saque mi Ipod de la mochila y justo cuando iba a encenderlo una voz hizo que volteara.

* * *

- ¿Como Maka puede ser amiga de un _**hijo de papi***_ como tu? – cuando voltee, vi que Ragnarok estaba recargado en una pared.

¡¿Me acaba de llamar _hijo de papi_?!

Eso no es nada cool.

Suspire, metí mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

- En primer lugar, no soy un _hijo de papi, _en segundo Maka no es solo mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga – le respondí.

- Aja, claro, era tu mejor amiga, ahora es la mía – dijo mientras se separaba de la pared y se acercaba hasta mi. – Así que déjala en paz.

- ¿Es una amenaza o advertencia? – pregunte con sarcasmo.

- Ambas.

- Y si ¿no quiero que? – pregunte desafiante.

- Pues tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias – dijo con decisión.

- ¿Sabes que?, no me importa, Maka es mi amiga y hace años que no la veo, y tu no me lo vas a impedir – le dije molesto.

Ragnarok gruño molesto para después darme un golpe en el rostro.

- ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! – le grite mientras me ponía la mano en el labio, ya que ahí me había golpeado.

- Te dije que sufrirías las consecuencias – me respondió tranquilamente.

Pues esto no se va a quedar así…

En pocos segundos, me le fui encima y lo golpee en la cara, para ser más exactos en su ojo izquierdo.

Y así comenzamos a golpearnos, el tuvo la culpa, el me golpeo primero yo solo me defendí.

Íbamos a seguir golpeándonos hasta que oí dos voces que se me hicieron familiares.

- ¡Soul! – Grito Wes, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia Ragnarok y yo. – ¡Deja de pelear!

- ¡Nee-san! – Grito Chrona, ella también se acerco hasta nosotros.

En pocos minutos Wes, me separo del imbécil de Ragnarok.

- Suéltame Wes, voy a romperle la cara a ese imbécil – le grite.

- Inténtalo y ya veras _hijo de papi_ – me reto Ragnarok.

- ¡Basta ya! – Nos regaño Wes – dejen de pelear, Soul acabas de llegar a esta escuela y ya te estas rompiendo la cara con ese chico.

- La culpa fue de el, el me golpeo primero – me defendí.

- ¡Me importa poco quien comenzó! – Volvió a gritar Wes – Ahora toma tus cosas Soul, nos vamos a casa.

Ragnarok me miraba con odio, ¡Dios!, ahora no puedo ni estar cerca de Maka, sin que ese idiota me quiera golpear, necesita terapia.

Tome mis cosas del suelo y comencé a caminar con Wes.

- S-Soul-kun…yo…yo…lo siento mucho…-se disculpo en un susurro Chrona – Yo no se tratar con mi hermano.

- No te preocupes Chrona, tu no me hiciste nada, fue el idiota de tu hermano, el debería de disculparse, no tu – Dije enojado, mientras miraba a Ragnarok.

- En tus sueños, _hijo de papi, _jamás me disculparía – dijo Ragnarok mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se daba la vuelta para caminar. – Vámonos Chrona.

- Ya…ya voy nee-san, en…enserio…lo siento mucho…Soul – Chrona dio una pequeña reverencia, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar junto a su hermano.

En cuanto se fueron, Wes mi miro fijamente, esperando a que le diera una explicación.

- Olvídalo, no te diré nada – le dije – es mi vida no te metas.

- Soul, soy tu hermano, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa – pero si no quieres decirme nada, esta bien, anda vayamos al departamento a curarte los golpes, pero algo me dice que esa pelea fue por una chica, ¿cierto?

Odio a Wes.

No conteste.

- Lo sabia – dijo orgulloso - ¿Quién es?

- Maka Albarn – en cuanto dije su nombre, la sonrisa de Wes desapareció de su rostro.

- ¿Maka?, ¿la pequeña que solía jugar con nosotros? – pregunto sorprendido Wes, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. – Oh, Soul, sabes que tenemos prohibido acercarnos a los Albarn.

- Lo se, pero Maka es mi mejor amiga, además no fue justo que nos separaran solo por una estúpida pelea y lo sabes – le dije molesto.

Wes me miro y después sonrió.

- Vale, no le diré nada a mamá ni a papá, puedes confiar en mi hermanito – dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello, ¡como odio que me trate como a un niño pequeño!

- Maka tiene ganas de verte – dije mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

- ¿Enserio?, yo también quiero verla, debió de haber cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, digo tu te enamoraste de ella en solo un día – dijo Wes con tono pícaro.

- ¡¡Que no estoy enamorado de ella!! – le grite molesto.

- Oh, si no estas enamorado de ella, ¿entonces por que peleabas con el chico?

- Por que el muy imbécil esta enamorado de Maka y piensa que yo se la quiero quitar – le respondí con desgano.

- Pues deberías de hablar con el y explicarle que no estas enamorado de ella – dijo Wes con comprensión.

- Como si fuera tan fácil, vámonos ya Wes, quiero curarme los golpes.

Wes suspiro y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro departamento.

Mi primer día en Death City, mi primer día en el Shibusen y ya tengo un enemigo.

Siempre haciendo nuevos amigos, ¿no Soul?

* * *

**Para los que no sepan xD hijo de papi es como niño consentido xD**

_Un capitulo mas(: espero que les guste xD muchas gracias por los reviews :DD! Bueno emm si Ragnarok odia a Soul xD y como se pueden dar cuenta, ni Soul ni Maka están enamorados del otro, eso ya vendrá después *OO* xD Bueno si quiere conti tenemos que llegar a los 15 reviews *-* y con gusto se las traigo, así me dará mas tiempo de escribir el otro cap xD. Bueno me retiro de una vez :D!_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D!~_

* * *

_Review *-* _


End file.
